Be Mine
by Strike Faster Than Starlight
Summary: After seeing Izayoi being kissed by a girl, Kuro Usagi's jealousy gets the best of her, making the girl confess what she feels for the purple eyed teen. Jealous/Possessive Kuro Usagi! Izayoi x Kuro Usagi.


**I don't own Mondaiji Tachi Ga Isekai Kara Kuru Sou Desu Yo? and it's wonderful characters, they are property of Tatsunoko Tarou.**

 **xxxxx**

Kuro Usagi was someone considered kind and innocent, not only other people perceived her as so, but Kuro Usag herself was well aware of that, but at her current predicament? That was not quite the case since the rabbit girl was seething in rage as she watched the problem child know as Sakamaki Izayoi together with a girl she never saw before. She knew that Izayoi likes to flirt because he finds it amusing, but the sight of girls touching the blond man made her blood boil. When she first saw Izayoi, Kuro Usagi only felt animosity towards him. In her mind, he was just an arrogant and perverted guy but, knowing that he was powerful and that he could help to save the No Name community, she did her best to not let the teen get under her skin. Her opinion about him slowly changed as she passed more time with him.

She did notice that while he was still a arrogant man and a pervert, Izayoi did care for his comrades and possessed gentleness within him too, although he didn't like to show this side of him. She didn't knew when it began, but almost every night his image would haunt her in her dreams. She then began to think about the blond more than she would like to admit, She also often wondered how good it would be to just go and slap these girls.

 _''No! I shouldn't think these type of things, That's not how I am!''_

This has been a common mantra for her in those last few months.

After a long talk with Asuka, Yo and Shiroyasha-sama, Kuro Usagi finally understood what she felt towards the purple eyed pervert, love. She fell in love with him without even noticing it, remembering how he brushed her hair and tried to offer some comfort to her when she lost her usagimimi or how he was willing to sacrifice himself against Azi Dahaka so that she and Yo could escape made her heart beat faster and filled her entire being with warmth. The relief she felt when she saw him again in the citadel was incomparable.

 _If you were to ask about my personal preference, you are definitely my type, Kuro Usagi._

 _Even if I looked around the whole of [Underwood], I swear that you, Kuro Usagi, will still be the cutest girl around._

He said those words to her a few times. She thought that he was just flirting and trying to embarass her like always, but now when she looked back at the memory, she could tell that there was some truth in his words. If Kuro Usagi was honest, thinking about it now actually made her feel rather flattered.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the voice of the girl that was currently talking with the blond teen.

''Izayoi-kun, can I ask you something?'' The boy raised an eyebrow at the girl's reluctance.

''Sure, ask away."

"D-do you have a girlfriend?!'' She asked in clear embarassment.

Kuro Usagi chocked with her own saliva at this question, even Izayoi himself, a man who called himself a hedonist, had a stunned look plastered on his face.

''No, I don't have one.''

The girl embarassment went away in the flap of a wing and her mood brightened at his response. Suddenly, a determined look passed through her adorable face. Tiptoeing, she moved her face closer to his, catching the blond by surprise with a light kiss to his lips.

Kuro Usagi was really tempted to let the sudden urge of wanting to hurt this unknown girl dominate her, but controlled it, albeit with difficult. The girl then separated from him with a big blush on her face.

''T-t-then w-would you c-c-consider g-going out with me?'' It was not everdyday that Sakamaki Izayoi was surprised by someone, but the cute bruenette girl was managing to do that effortlessly.

Kuro Usagi had enough of all of this. Getting out of her hideout, which was just a small bush besides a tall tree, she walked towards Izayoi and cut him off before he could respond to the bruenette girl.

''Izayoi-san! Here you are! We need your help to move some heavy equipments, and we need it right now, so let's go!'' She grabbed him by the hand while sending a silent glare to the girl that dared to kiss her crush.

''Sorry Keiko, gotta go now.''

''It's fine Izayoi-kun we can talk later.'', Keiko smiled at him, her expression slowly becoming more shy ''A-and then you can g-give your response.'' She covered her reddened cheeks wither her small hands, making Izayoi chuckle.

Kuro Usagi didn't want to watch their interaction nor hear the cleraly lovestruck girl anymore, so, she begun to drag Izayoi with her. Ignoring his complains as she walked a few steps ahead, the blue haired girl made a decision.

 _''I need to make Izayoi-san mine.''_

 **No Name's quarters, Izayoi's room-7 hours later...**

Izayoi was laying down on his bed with his eyes closed, the events of the day passing by his head. He was surprised by the kiss he received from Keiko, it was actually his first one. Although he often liked to flirtdue to how fun it was, he never took interest in romance or in finding a girlfriend, heck he never fell in love before. This changed when a certain rabbit girl summoned him to this world of Little Garden. He was a straightforward kind of guy but these feelings were new to him so he didn't exactly know how to deal with them. Confessing to Kuro Usagi was out of the question, he always got on her bad side and embarassed her so it was impossible for his feelings to be reciprocated, or so the blond thought.

He was so lost on his thoughts that he didn't notice the door of his room opening nor the person that came in. Just when the door was closed again that Izayoi finally noted the presence of the unknown pweson who was none other than...

''Kuro Usagi? What are you doing here? By any case, do you want to sleep with me?'' He spoke wittily.

Said woman didn't respond, she just walked in his direction and jumped on him. The room was completely dark, so Izayoi could only see her silhouette but now, the moonlight showered her in it's light and Izayoi felt his throat go dry. She was wearing a white robe, under it, He could see the black lace bra that was covering her ample bosom.

''H-Hey Kuro Usagi, what are you doing?''

The girl in question kept quiet, her eyes focused solely on Izayoi's lips, watching as they moved everytime the blond boy spoke. Giving in to the desires she had locked away for so long, Kuro Usagi leaned closer to him, making their lips touch in a soft kiss. Izayoi's eyes were wide open from the shock so when the rabbit girl stuck her pink tongue inside his mouth,there were no protests from him. Her tongue hungrily searched for his, and they embraced together in a lustful dance. No more in a state of shock, Izayoi wrapped his arms tightly around her and brought her closer to him, earning a moan from the girl when her breasts pressed against his strong chest. Breaking the kiss, they moved away a bit.

''Kuro Usagi...''

''Izayoi-san is mine.'' Kuro Usagi murmured softly.

"Huh?''

"I said that you're mine now so don't get chummy with other girls!'' She declared firmly.

Izayoi just stared at her with a poker face, almost as if not compreheending what she just said, though, it didn't take long for him to immediately howl in laughter.

''Izayoi-san! I'm being serious here so please stop laughing!'' Kuro Usagi said with a small pount. Controlling himself, Izayoi finally calmed down.

''Sorry Kuro Usagi, I'm not laughing at you or anything like this...Okay, I'll admit that a part of me was because the thought of you being jealous is funny and adorable, but the real reason is that I feel happy.''

''Eh?''

''I know that you wouldn't do something as daring as kissing me if you did not harbor romantic feelings towards me so, knowing that I'm the one you love makes me happy.''

''I-Izayoi-san?D-does that mean...?!''

Gently cupping her warm cheeks, Izayoi gave Kuro Usagi a genuine smile.

"Yes, What I'm trying to say is that I fell in love with you too, stupid rabbit.''

Kuro Usagi was not expecting this kind of answer from him but still, she felt an icredible amount of happiness inside her heart.

"Izayoi!'',She screamed in delight and kissed the teen again, this time with even more passion than before

'' You know Kuro Usagi, We have the entire night to ourselves so why we don't spice things up?'', Izayoi asked archly while his hands moved dangerously close to her butt. She blushed at the pervertness of her now boyfriend and gave a seductive smile.

This would be a long night indeed.

 **xxxxx**

 **AN:Izayoi x Kuro Usagi is one of my favorite pairings ever so I decided to write this little one shot to them. I do want to write more stories for this pairing(hopefully some lemons too lol)**

 **Thank you for checking this out and please leave a review saying your thoughts and opinion about it.**

 **See you guys next time :)**


End file.
